The present invention relates to a training device or an apparatus for exercising, sports and gymnastics and therapy, as well as a method for the production of a training device.
For physical training, in particular for home use, but also in fitness centers, many complicated, complex and heavy devices exist, which, moreover, as a rule, are also rather expensive. Conventional strength and endurance devices, also those for private use, are often cumbersome to handle and also require much space, i.e. they cannot be readily removed and be stored for example in a chamber or side room. In addition, the known devices can only be utilized primarily in a single area and for a single purpose and are therefore one-sided. For this reason, many different devices are required to cover all areas which are to be exercised.
A number of less complicated devices are known from prior art. For example the German Utility Patent DE 200 17 464 proposes a multifunction training apparatus, the Utility Patent G 90 06 479.8 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,786 disclose semi-cylindrical training devices, as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,820, 4,902,003 and 5,795,276 bench-like training devices, which, while they are simpler of construction compared to conventional training devices, however, all of these can only be applied relatively specifically for a certain exercise purpose. The same applies also to the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,248.